(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan stand structure for central processing unit (CPU), and more particularly, to a stand structure for fixing a heat dissipating fan of a CPU, in that the stand structure comprises a lower rear panel and an upper frame.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 1A, a prior central processing unit (CPU) heat dissipating structure a is generally mounted on a CPU base c using a fastening apparatus b, and is located closely to cooling fins a1 and a CPU c1. Heat produced by the CPU c1 is transmitted to the cooling fins a1, and is overblown by the heat dissipating fan a2 situated above. The fastening apparatus c is mostly devised with fastening openings b1 at two ends thereof for fixing with fastening sections c2 at two sides of the CPU base c. This prior structure indeed offers practical conveniences and satisfactory stability. However, thermal energy is relatively increased along with faster and faster CPU speeds, meaning that a volume of the heat dissipating structure is inevitably enlarged in order to provide better heat dissipating effects. It is to be noted that the heat dissipating fan a2 is fastened at the CPU base c, and vibrations of the heat dissipating fan a2 are likely to cause undesired direct effects on the CPU c1. In addition, dimensions of the CPU base c are manufactured according to dimensions of the CPU c1, and are usually in certain specifications. When dimensions of the heat dissipating structure a are larger than those of the CPU base c, fastening the heat dissipating structure a using the fastening apparatus b becomes rather difficult, not to mention that breakage of the fastening sections c2 is easily incurred during replacement to further cause damages of the CPU base c.
To overcome the aforesaid shortcomings, another type of stand d is available for supporting a larger heat dissipating structure a as shown in FIG. 1B. A stand d being a hollow square in shape is disposed at a periphery of the CPU base c, and has supporting frames d1 at two side edges thereof. An upper portion of each supporting frame d1 is provided with fastening openings d11, which work in conjunction with corresponding fastening sections a31 at a plastic housing a3 at the heat dissipating structure 1, so as to mount the entire heat dissipating structure a above the CPU c1 and to facilitate disassembly and assembly of the heat dissipating structure a while also providing enhanced stability. Nevertheless, such fixed stand d is irreplaceable, and therefore it cannot be replaced once the stand d is damaged. It is essential that this prior structure be advanced.